Mindless Self Indulgence
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: "The only way to enjoy life is to do exactly what you wanna do. It doesn't matter what it is. Yes, it can be crazy, but it also doesn't have to be. You shouldn't care if people think you're crazy for hanging from a chandelier. But you also shouldn't give a shit if people see you doing a crossword puzzle or petting a long-haired dachshund." - Urine


**Sex For Homework**

* * *

"Fritz!" The canine called, waving before approaching the feline.

"Hey, man." Fritz said as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Glad you could make it."

"I still don't understand what we came here for." The canine said, crossing his arms. "I thought you hated all these pretentious, pseudo-intellectual crap."

"We didn't come here for that." Fritz replied, letting out some smoke.

"Then why are we here?" He asked.

"Nick, buddy, my friend." Fritz said, offering him a joint, which he gladly accepted. "If there's one thing I've learned in my life it's that college campuses are a good place to get some cookies & cream. Y'know what I mean?" He chuckled, elbowing his new buddy.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

Fritz took out a lighter and said, "Just walk up to girls and say the first thing that comes into your mind." He tried flicking the lighter a couple of times before getting a flame. Once lit, he brought it closer to his friend, using one hand to protect it from the wind.

"You think that's gonna work?" The canine asked, talking a drag of his newly lit cigarette.

"If you've been around the block as much as I have you'll find that these girls are incredibly gullible creatures. Mostly because they wanna get laid just as much as we do. They're just looking for people that meet their standards. And if you ask them, the number one thing they look for in a guy is confidence. So that's all you gotta do. Just be confident. If it doesn't work, we can try out someone else."

The canine took a look around the campus, noticing a group of girls sitting together in a table near one of the buildings.

"I mean, look at that." Fritz said, pointing out a girl as she met with her friends. "Just look at the way she moves. Look at those curves. Oh, you just know she's one tight pussy." He pulled his buddy closer and said, "Just imagine being inside that while I take her from behind."

The canine turned over to the feline, a little startled by his idea of a good time. "Uh, Fritz?" He asked.

"Check this out." He said as he walked over to the girls.

Getting their attention, he said, "Hey, are you in sexology in room A113 at 9am?"

"No, but I might take that class next semester." She said.

"Hey, since the semester is almost over, I wouldn't mind giving you a few tips for when you finally take the class. See, my friend and I are about to take the final exam and we were hoping to find somebody to study with." Fritz turned towards the other girls and added, "You're free to join us if you'd like."

"They all have classes starting in about five minutes, but.. I'm free." She said.

Fritz motioned for his friend to come over as he told her, "Well, in that case my friend here will just be making sure I don't tell you wrong information." He took a seat next to her and asked, "Do you know what cunnilingus is?"

She thought about it for a little bit, but it was clear that she didn't know.

"I'll give you a hint." He said, "It's like french kissing, but not your mouth."

"Oh." She said as she finally got what it was. "Oh!"

"Why don't we go study somewhere a little more private?" Fritz suggested.

"How does my dorm sound?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." He said, placing his paw between her thighs.

Once there, they started making out as they walked towards her bed.

He threw her on the bed and jumped onto her as they began to remove their clothes.

They rolled on the mattress until they removed all of their clothes.

The canine had been following close behind, taking notes on how what he was seeing. He began to remove his clothes as he felt he might join any minute now.

As the girl laid naked on top of Fritz, he asked her, "Do you want to be my mother fucking study buddy?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have two more chapters planned, but I might make more than that. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
